


Trevor Is The Jealous Type

by LavaKenn



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Reader has a vagina, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Vibrators, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: Trevor gets jealous and he feels like you need to be taught a lesson.Reader uses Female Pronouns.Be sure to read the tags folks!





	Trevor Is The Jealous Type

You forgot how long you had been there.

  
When did Trevor leave? 20 minutes ago? An hour? Two hours? The more important question was when is he coming back? You didn’t know how much longer you could handle of this. Your arms were bound behind the chair, and your legs put over the arms so they were opened wide and bound. A vibrator was taped to your clit, along with another one inside you, two more were taped to your nipples, and a gag was put in your mouth to muffle your pleasured cries. Lastly, you had been blindfolded, unable to even know if he had sneaked into the room while you were, well, preoccupation or not.

  
Trevor had left you writhing there. With all the vibrators on high and the sheer humiliation of the position you were in, you couldn’t remember how many times you came. You wanted to cry out, but the gag stopped and noise from leaving your mouth, save your stifled moaning. It was your “punishment” he said. Trevor never struck you as the jealous type at first, he seemed too proud to care. But you learned quickly that Trevor didn’t like to share. And that’s what you were learning now- after you had spent the afternoon with Franklin and word spread that it was a date and not just a friendly outing, Trevor got angry.

  
“You’re mine, you understand?” He growled as he fastened the rope around your arms.

  
“I-it was a misunderstanding Trev! P-please–!"

  
"I know.” He replied gently, placing a sloppy kiss on your cheek. “But that doesn’t mean that you aren’t going to get punished.” He pushed your legs apart with a grin, and despite your words, you didn’t struggle.

  
“P-please Trevor, not like this… I-it’s embarrassing…!” You pleaded, blushing at the idea that you were completely naked and in such a vulnerable position. He didn’t respond and simply continued his work with the vibrators. Your heart was pounding in both excitement and terror.

  
“Trevor, what are you-AH!!” You gasped as the vibrators sprung to life, but any other noise was quickly silenced by the ball gag placed in your mouth. You wriggled against your restraints, but it was all in vain. The pleasure was almost too much.

  
“Now, I’ve got some things to go do,” Trevor said, gently placing a finger under your chin, tilting your head up to make you look him in his dark brown eyes. Drool was already dripping from around the gag, and you could see in his eyes that he wanted nothing more than to fuck you… But he didn’t. “You’re going to stay here and think about what you’ve done. And when I get back, Uncle T’s gonna let you know just how much of a bad girl you’ve been.”

  
You shuddered gleefully at his words and nodded, doing your very best to keep your composure. Though, it wasn’t exactly working, with how turned on you were. He wrapped the blindfold around your eyes, the door closed, and you were left all alone.

  
“Mmmhh!” Your nails dig into your palms as you cum once more, unable to even get a moment to catch your breath before you were sent back into waves of bliss making you squirt all over yourself. Maybe this could go on forever. Maybe Trevor wouldn’t ever come back and you would be stuck here, and eventually just die of sheer pleasure. Your eyes rolled back and you try grinding your hips to make the vibrator go deeper, but your struggles just make you more frustrated. You could hardly even move at this point. You were just a slobbering, crying, moaning mess. All your dignity had left with Trevor out the door.

  
'I can’t take it anymore! Make it stop…! I’m gonna go crazy, Trevor! Please, please, please! Trev–!'

  
“Have you learned your lesson yet?” You hear his voice, but you didn’t see him. The gag stopped you from calling out to him, and all that comes out of your throat was a strangled moan.

  
Slowly, the blindfold is removed, as well as the gag. Your head lolled to the side, your eyes hazy with lust, your tongue hanging out of your mouth as your moans were finally let loose.

  
Trevor stared down at you, already hard thick cock in his hand. You wanted it. You lean forward but your restraints stop you, and you can almost feel another orgasm coming up from the pit of your stomach.

  
“Trevor~” You moan, elongating his name and looking up at him with a desperate expression.

  
“Yes?” He replied smugly, you could see the mischievous glint in his eye as well as the smirk on his face. You watch him as his hand strokes his cock faster, and your heart pounds against your chest. “What is it, sweetheart?”

  
“P-please…”

  
“Please, what?”

  
You gasped, your back arching as another orgasm hits you hard. “M-m-make it stop…!” You squealed, your whole body shaking violently. “I c-c-can’t take it anymore!”

  
“Nnh… is that so?” He moans lightly, moving closer, but not touching you. “Well, why didn’t you just say so?” He pulled the remote from his pocket, his thumb ghosting over the off button. “But first,” He leans over, his forehead pressed against yours, sweat rolling off his forehead. “You’re a bad girl, you know that, right?”

  
“Yes…!” You panted. “I’m a bad girl… I’m a dirty, filthy girl!”

  
“That’s right…Mmh… Uncle T’s got such a slutty little girl, doesn’t he? God, you’re so hot…” He suddenly pulls the vibrator out of you and replaces it with his cock and he pounds into you relentlessly, the chair is creaking with his every thrust. He snakes his tongue past your lips and you pull against your restraints wanting to touch him, wanting to hold him and feel him against you. The thought just makes your body even hotter.

  
“Mmh…! Oh god, fuck me, yes, yes!” You whine as he pushes his cock deeper inside you, his thrusts becoming rougher and rougher. You’d learned that there was no stopping him when he gets like this, even though you were gasping for breath with every one of his hard thrusts, barely able to get a word in past your moaning. “Cum… cumming… I-I’m gonna cum!”

  
“Go on, baby,” He moans against your ear. “Cum for Uncle T.” You could hear him curse under his breath, thrusting hard into you a few more times before cumming inside you himself, filling you up with his seed. It felt good, so fucking good that the moment after your orgasm subsides, you pass out.

 

* * *

 

  
You sit on the shower floor, Trevor hovering above you with the shower head in his hand, rinsing the soap off your skin.

  
“It’s not too hot is it?”

  
You lazily shake your head. “Nah, it’s fine.”

  
“….Was it too much?” There was a look of serious concern on his face, and again, you shake your head.

  
“No, it was fine. I mean, I let you do it…” You blush, your eyes downcast. You were too embarrassed to look at him now, remembering just how shameless you were being.

  
He chuckles with a smile. “You’re so fuckin' cute. Maybe I’ll leave you there longer then, next time.”

  
“Trevor don’t you dare!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
